The Paladins of Sovereignity and Splendor
Silverflame.jpg|left|This is the Symbol of The Paladins of Soverereignity and Splendor]]The Paladins of Sovereingity and Splendor were the most elite of the soldiers in the land except for the occasional Sentinel. The were also usually leader of the Planet's (or asteroids's) Church and its representative in many areas including government, commonly. These Paladins are the typical Holy knight (Paladin), except they have proven themselves to the Church, Politics, and the leader of the Paladin Order of that time. Inside of this Holy Order is a complex Mainframe of Ranks, Specialities, and Political Representatives. Tiiniawtya, the Current Ambassador of both Government and The Paladin Order, is One of the best warriors in the land and typically replaces the Ruler's (Amaut2's ruler that it) Bodyguards when she goes with him or her. Ranks The Ranks in the Order form a long list. The lsit goes from Highest Rank (#1). # Sovereign of The Paladins The Sovereign of The Paldins is the leader of the Order. He or She is in charge of anything within the order. His or her heirs willfil the slots of Splendor's Dawn and Dusk. ## Splendor's Dusk Splendor's Dusk (Male) is the most righteous and fitting for the role of Sovereign of The Paladins in all of the Order. ## Splendor's Dawn Splendor's Dawn (Female) is the most righteous and fitting for the role of Sovereign of The Paladins in all of the Order. When it comes to either the Dusk or Dawn becoming the Sovereign then they will go out and have a vote. # Doom Judges The Doom Judges are the Judges in the Order if anyone in the Order commits a crime the answer to the Doom Judges not any Court system the Ruler has set up. # Doom Knights The Doom knights look the same as Doom Judges but are the Doom Judges' Guards and elite soldiers among the Paladin Ranks. # Elders The Elders in the order are the most senior Paladins and are currently unfit for battle of any kind, They usually serve as Intelligence. # Holy Mind This is the Intelligence area of the Order. # Ambassador The Order's Ambassador (Currently: Tiiniawtya) is the calmest and of the best communicator in the order He or She is also an amazing warrior and will not take 'No' as an answer. # His/Her Holyship This Rank deals with the Realm's ruler and all the Order's dealings with Him or Her. # ' Realmship' The Realmship Take care of and looks ovver all of the Order's land. # Communication's Sword This position is the Best communicator in the land besides Splendor's Dawn and Dusk. # Aspiring Guard The Aspiring Guard (100 total) is the Guard of the More important of those in the Order (above). # Magi The Magi in the Order are any of those who can use any significant magic. # High Guard The High Guard is the more Elite Guard of any and all of The Order's land. # Guard of Duty' The Guard of Duty are the Guards of the Ambassador if need be otherwise they are reserve High Guard. # Holy Guard Holy Guardrs are the general Guard of The Order. # High Paladin A High Paladin is an Elite Paladin. # Adventuring Paladin These are the Paladins that are sent out and that is all they do. # Paladin This is your Average Joe. # Holy Youth These are the young in the Order. Once you're born into the Order you can only be Dishonored (Put up for Adoption for families outside of the Order) or trained. Though lowest Rank does not mean that they have to stay there. For Example there was Youth that had tremendous intelligence and he went all the way up to Holy Minds.